Shadows of the Past
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: <html><head></head>We know that Tony worked as a detective in Baltimore before NCIS, but what if someone from Tony's past in Baltimore had a grudge on Tony after all these years, and wanted to kill him? Because, as we all know again, all of Tony's close calls have to end...</html>
1. Found Her

**AN: Hello FanFiction world! Well this is my first NCIS fanfic, and I hope it's at least half way decent, if not, then… oh well! I hope you like it! Review please so I can get some feedback :)**

**Chapter 1**

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo basically strutted out of the elevator and into the bullpen with a 1,000 watt smile on his face.

"You are late, Tony," Officer Ziva David told him.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Thanks, _Mom_," Tony replied to her sarcastically, throwing his back pack into its usual spot next to his desk.

Ziva looked at him confused, "I am not your mother," she stated.

Tony turned on his computer and looked up at her, "It's an expression Zee-vah," he said, purposely drawing out her name, hoping to annoy her.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I will never understand your American idioms," she said and shook her head.

Tony glanced around at the empty bullpen, noticing it was only the two of them, "Where's McGeek?"

"Down with Abby," Ziva replied, not looking up from her computer.

"Bossman?" Tony asked her once again.

"MTAC," she replied. Tony nodded.

"So…," Ziva started, "What was your reason for being late, hm?" she asked curiously.

Tony looked up and smiled, "Hot date, like _really _hotdate," he said smugly.

Ziva blushed and looked down, "I see."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, bright blonde hair, the longest legs I've ever seen, and, oh my God, her b- "

The head slap echoed across the office floor.

"We don't need to hear her measurements, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, taking a sip of his usual black coffee.

Tony rubbed the back of his head, "My bad, Boss," he said.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Down with Abby-" Tony started.

"Well go get him!" he barked, "We got a dead Marine in Quantico."

Tony nodded and ran to the elevator when Ziva smirked and turned back to her computer smugly.

"Rule 12, David," Gibbs said and turned on his computer too.

Ziva cursed in Hebrew.

~~N~~C~~I~~S~~ ~~N~~C~~I~~S~~ ~~N~~C~~I~~S~~

Tony returned with McGee, they and Ziva grabbed their bags and followed Gibbs to the now closing elevator doors.

They all soon arrived at the crime scene; it was in a nice little house in a friendly neighborhood. No one expected a murder to occur.

The team walked into the house and could see blood stains all over the ground and could smell the awful scent of death.

"There are blood marks on the ground, Gibbs," Ziva told him while pointing to the red marks on the ground.

"Yeah, I can see that," Gibbs said, walking into the living room, where the body was located.

They went towards the body that was laying face down in a once beige colored couch, which was now drenched in red blood. The body had an obvious open stab wound on his back.

Tony walked across the room, "I got the weapon, Boss," he told Gibbs, while looking curiously at the murder weapon. It was an axe stuck in a door with dried blood that was once dripping down the handle.

"Man, this reminds me of _The Shining_," Tony said, "Great movie, 'Here's Johnny!'" he exclaimed with his almost perfect imitation of Jack Nicholson.

"DiNozzo! Pay attention for once will you?" Gibbs barked at him.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony looked down.

"Rule 6, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, bending down to get a closer look at the body.

"Won't happen again, Boss," Tony corrected himself.

"It actually will happen again, DiNozzo," Gibbs responded, shaking his head at his agent's antics.

Gibbs sighed, "DiNozzo, pictures, McGee, bag-and-tag, Ziva… interview the neighbors."

All three agents nodded, quickly getting to their jobs.

"I.D.?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, this is Lieutenant Michael Murray," McGee responded.

Just then, Ducky entered the room with Jimmy Palmer following closely behind like a lost puppy.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Jethro, the traffic was bloody horrible," Ducky said, "Plus, Mr. Palmer's navigation skills, or lack there of rather, made it a great deal more difficult to get here."

Jimmy looked down, muttering some sort of apology, obviously embarrassed.

"It's no problem, Duck," Gibbs replied.

Ducky turned toward the body and bent down, "Oh, my dear boy," he said softly, examining the stab wound on his back.

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked him.

Ducky nodded and took out his liver probe, easily sliding it into the Marine's side. Ducky took it out and replied, "Why, only about 6 or 7 hours ago, Jethro," Ducky told him.

"Cause?" Gibbs asked again.

"I would assume it would be this rather large stab wound on his back as the cause of his demise. I shall find out more once we get him back though."

Gibbs nodded, "How're you doing with the pictures, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked towards Tony.

"Just finished, Boss," Tony replied.

"Yeah, I'm done too," McGee piped in.

"No one asked you, Probie," Tony told McGee, who just ignored him.

Gibbs, ignoring Tony as well, nodded again, "DiNozzo, go get Ziva, see how she's doing with the interviews. If she's not done, go help her."

"Don't you think that's a job for McProbie over there?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "No, actually, I don't DiNozzo."

McGee smirked, "Yeah, _Senior Field Agent_."

DiNozzo glared at him, and stomped out the house and across the street.

After knocking on a few house doors, and following where the neighbors saw Ziva go after they talked to her themselves, he wound up at yet another door.

He sighed and knocked on another door.

No answer.

Tony looked out to the driveway and saw a car present. They were home. He knocked again.

No answer.

Getting annoyed, he hit the door once hard and yelled, "Federal Agent! Open the door!"

Tony heard a glass shattering inside. That was the signal for him. Drawing his gun, Tony kicked the door open and quickly ran inside. Moving slowly into the house, he heard a muffled woman's scream behind a door to his right.

He quickened his pace a bit, standing right outside the door the scream came from. His gun still drawn, he opened the door and quickly burst in.

Well, he sure found Ziva.

Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, Tony didn't know.

**AN: Well that's Chapter 1! Review, and all criticism is welcome. I'm almost done with Chapter 2 and plan to have it up as soon as possible. Again, this is my first NCIS fanfic, so it may not be the best out there, but give it a try. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Goddess of the Flock (Jamie)**


	2. I Think I've Seen This Movie Before

**AN: Hey people! I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews mean the world to me, so, thanks a ton. :) Now then, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Ziva was being held roughly, her hands pinned behind her back, with a gag in her mouth. The person holding her was a young man who had crazy eyes, darting all over the room and back, with light brown, almost blonde, hair that was so messed up it stuck up in basically all directions.

The man licked his lips and said, "You didn't lie when you said he'd come and find you…" he said into Ziva's ear.

Ziva shivered a bit and visibly gulped.

Tony inched closer, and the man suddenly pulled out a gun and put it against Ziva's temple, "One inch closer, and I swear to God, I'll shoot her."

Tony put his hands up, silently saying that he'd stay put, right where he was.

The man smiled sickly, "Now be a good boy… and put the gun to the ground, _gently_, and kick it over to me and gorgeous over here."

Ziva growled through the gag at the man.

Tony slowly bent down and put his gun on the ground, his green eyes looking up and locking with Ziva's brown ones. Ziva was obviously protesting at Tony's actions, struggling more against her captor, and attempting to talk through the gag in her mouth.

Tony then kicked the gun across the room to the man, who quickly snapped down to the ground to pick it up.

Big mistake.

As soon as he bent over, Ziva brought her knee up, kneeing the man in his gut. He let out an 'oof' while all the air rushed out of his lungs from the impact. His hands left where he was restraining Ziva to clutch his injured stomach.

Big mistake number two.

Ziva easily grabbed the gun that was once against her temple from the man's fingers, which weren't holding the gun very tightly in the first place. Ziva lifted the gun, about the strike the man with the butt of the gun, when the sound of two gunshots stopped her in her tracks.

Tony's gun in the man's hands, he smiled as he, and Ziva, both watched as Tony slowly fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground. His once light blue shirt was now growing a new bright red color. Shock passed over all of Tony's features as he remained on the ground.

The man's sick smile quickly fell away as Ziva was able to move again, and slammed the butt of the gun to the man's temple. The man's eyes rolled behind his head as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ziva would've killed him, if it wasn't for her immense worry for Tony, and the fact that she wanted the man to suffer for what he had done to Tony. Death would only give him freedom, which he didn't deserve.

Ziva jumped back up and more or less dove towards Tony's fallen body. _He is hurt, not dying. He is only hurt, not dying. _Ziva repeated over and over in her head as she took off her light jacket and put it against Tony's chest and pressed as an attempt to stop the bleeding, which continue growing bigger and bigger.

Ziva looked down, noticing Tony's vibrant green eyes looking at her intently.

"Hey, Tony," she said softly, putting her hand on his cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

Tony leaned into Ziva's touch slightly, "Hey… Zee-vah," Tony's voice was just above a whisper, he was having obvious trouble speaking.

"Shh, Tony, do not speak," she told him as she took her hand was from his cheek, and putting more pressure on his chest wound, as the blood started to seep through her jacket.

Ziva got out her phone, quickly hitting speed dial one, Gibbs.

He answered on the first ring.

"_Gibbs."_

Ziva heard his gruff voice and tensed up, "Gibbs- Gibbs," Ziva sighed and took a breath, "Tony has been injured."

Gibbs paused, _"Where are you?"_

Ziva gave him the address and Gibbs hung up after she had given him the information. Ziva sighed and closed her phone, not bothering to put it back in her pocket, but throwing it to the ground next to her.

She looked back at Tony, who seemed to be having issues staying awake. _He is bleeding way too much…_ Ziva thought to herself, but put on a fake smile for Tony's sake.

Tony attempted to laugh softly, "You're… not a v-very…good act-actress, Zee," Tony told her.

Ziva gave him another small smile, "No, I suppose not. Do not speak."

"I… I guess… that this 500 d-dollar… shirt i-is… kind o-of… ruined, huh?" Tony attempted to smile, but it turned into a grimace as Ziva put on more pressure. He attempted to hold back a groan but quickly failed.

"I am sorry, Tony," Ziva told him, looking at him apologetically.

His green eyes were now in little slits, "No-no… problem, Zee," Tony said.

Ziva heard the front door burst open and Gibbs call out, "Ziva?"

"In here, Gibbs!" She called back.

Tony's eyes slid shut.

"No," Ziva said, determined to make Tony stay awake. She light slapped his cheek, where her hand was caressing only minutes ago. His eyes opened a little sliver and he gave her a small smile.

Gibbs and McGee both ran into the room they heard Ziva's voice come from. Gibbs first saw Tony's prone form on the ground and Ziva leaning over him, staring intently. Gibbs basically leaped to Tony and Ziva, while McGee stood as still as a statue, staring at the growing pool of blood beneath Tony.

Gibbs looked at his surroundings, seeing the unconscious man. He had a good idea about who he was, "McGee! Call an ambulance and cuff him!"

McGee continued his imitation of a statue.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled louder at him. McGee snapped out of it, "I- uh- sure, Boss," he stuttered and quickly went and cuffed the unconscious man, then pulling out his cell phone he quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"Hey… Boss…" Tony said through shallow, shuddering breaths.

"Hey, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, taking off his own jacket and placing it on Tony's now shivering body.

Seeing blood still leaking from Tony's chest, he yelled, "Damn it!" and put more pressure on Tony's chest. Ziva took away her hands, which were covered in his blood.

Tony's eyes were drooping more and more closed.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony's eyes opened a bit, "I'm… real-really," he coughed harshly, "…t-tired, B-Boss…"

"Just try to stay awake, Tony," Gibbs told him softly. Worry was obvious in his voice.

Tony's eyes continued to drift close, "… S-sorry… Boss…" he whispered, the s's at the end drawing out.

"You-you… know… I-I th-think…I've se-seen a… movie… l-like thi-this… before… Zee… vah…"

Ziva shook her head at him, remembering the words she said to him a while ago.

The slits of his eyes became glassy, "… Kate… really… l-looks… b-beautiful… Boss…"

Tony's eyes slipped shut.

**AN: And… SCENE. Well that's the end of Chapter 2. I'm cruel, I know. But… I love Tony, so… keep that in mind for the rest of the fic, okay? XD**

**As usual, please review, tips are welcome as is everything else! Thanks for reading!**

**~ Goddess of the Flock (Jamie)**


	3. Clear!

**AN: Oh, wow guys. Thanks so much. Chapter Two has gotten 430 hits. Thanks for everyone that's reading and favoriting the story! Especially thanks to those of you who review. I love to get some feedback on how I'm doing. :) But still, thanks so much for reading! Spoilers for the episode SWAK. Now then, onwards.**

**Chapter 3**

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, slapping his cheek as she did before, ignoring the comment he just made about his former partner. Tony made no movement. She slapped his cheek again, harder. Tony's face only jerked to the side from the impact.

Ziva lifted her hand to slap him once again, when Gibbs calmly caught her hand and put it to her side. Ziva looked at Gibbs, fuming at first, before the anger left her body completely, and she fell into a heap next to the wall, burying her face in her hands.

Gibbs sighed, but turned his attention back to Tony, who was now shivering again, even with Gibbs' jacket covering him.

"McGee! Where is that damn ambulance?" Gibbs basically screamed.

"I- uh – I… coming, Boss," McGee stuttered, nervously looking out the window, wondering where the ambulance was himself, and turned back to Tony. If that ambulance didn't come soon, Tony wouldn't be the only one to die.

_What are you saying Tim?_ McGee thought to himself. Tony's not going to die. He's Tony… the Senior Field Agent. He won't, _can't_, die.

Tony's breathing hitched, before stopping completely.

"Damn it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, starting to do compressions on Tony's chest.

"Boss…?" McGee asked, seeing the scene in front of him unfold.

Gibbs ignored him and kept on pressing on Tony's chest, counting to five in his head. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5… push… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… push…_

Tony's lips were turning a light shade of blue, reminding Gibbs of Tony's horrible bout with the plague a few years back. He never saw the color blue the same way again.

"Aw, hell, DiNozzo," Gibbs murmured as he put his lips over Tony's, blowing air into his already scarred lungs. He then put his ear over Tony's blue lips. Hoping, basically praying, that there would be some air blowing there. There was nothing.

"Damn it!" Gibbs yelled, and repeated the process another two more times before Tony sucked in a breath of air, still remaining unconscious.

"Gibbs," Ziva said, "the paramedics have arrived."

"Lead them in here! Now!" Gibbs barked at her.

Less than twenty seconds later, the paramedics had entered the room, one leading in a gurney, and pushed Gibbs out of the way. They lifted Tony onto the gurney they had brought in with them.

"Sir, how long was he not breathing?" One paramedic asked him while the other put an oxygen mask over Tony's mouth and nose, helping him breath.

Gibbs sighed, "About two minutes?" He replied.

The paramedic paused for a moment, before calling out to the other one, "We need to get him back," he said, "_now!_"

The paramedic hooked Tony up to a bunch of machines, including a heart monitor, "Pulse is slow," one said.

"His blood pressure is low," the other replied. The paramedics went back and forth, talking about medical mumbo-jumbo that Gibbs didn't know anything about.

"Two bullets to the chest," the first one said again. The second paramedic nodded, looking intently at Tony's chest, which Tony probably would've made a comment about if he wasn't unconscious.

Gibbs looked back at his remaining team. McGee had a solemn look on his face while Ziva was standing in front of him; tear streaks stained the tan skin on her cheeks.

A loud and long beep forced Gibbs out of his train of thoughts about his two healthy team members, and turn towards his fallen teammate.

"He's flat-lining!" The first paramedic yelled.

"Get me the paddles!" The second yelled. The first quickly got the paddle and handed them to the second.

He ripped open Tony's already ruined and bloodied short, and put a gel-type of thing on the paddles, "Charging, 100," he said, "and clear!"

Tony's body jerked into the air, but the flat line remained.

"Charging, 200," he placed the paddles on Tony's chest again, "Clear!"

Tony's body jerked into the air a second time. The loud beep remained on his heart monitor.

The paramedic was getting agitated and more determined to save the federal agent, "Charging, 300!" he said loudly, "Clear!"

Tony jumped into the air again, and the beep filled the room's complete silence. No one daring to say a word. They all knew what had just happened.

The paramedic sighed sadly and put the paddles down, and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

Ziva's eyes immediately welled up with tears, she turned around and stuff her face into McGee's shoulder, her own shoulder's shaking as she cried. McGee put his hand comfortingly on her back as she wept. McGee stood still, not accepting what he just witnessed. Because Tony can't die, he beat the plague for Christ's sake! He can handle a gunshot wound!

Gibbs hadn't moved from his spot near Tony on the gurney. He looked down at his hands, he couldn't look at Tony. He had failed him, just as he had failed Kate. He was losing another team member, family member, all because of his stupid decisions. He mentally head slapped himself.

… _Beep_…

Gibbs' head shot up, his hand giving him no interest anymore. Was that real, or did he just imagine it?

A few more seconds passed before they heard it again.

… _Beep_…

Tony's heartbeat was way too slow, but at this point, they would all take what they could get. The paramedics immediately snapped into action and started working on him again. A frenzy of hands and medical equipment touched Tony or passed over him as they ran him and the gurney out the door, out the house, and into the ambulance waiting outside.

Gibbs followed Tony's gurney closely behind until he was loaded into the ambulance. Gibbs watched until he was sure the ambulance was out of sight, even for his worsening vision, before he sighed and made his way back into the house and into the room where his remaining team still were.

"Don't touch anything," Gibbs said, "This is a crime scene, I'm calling Jenny, another team will take over this case."

McGee and Ziva both nodded.

Gibbs made the phone call, and another team was sent as quickly as possible, and soon the room they were just in was blocked off and another team from NCIS was collecting the blood on the floor for testing and taking the man into custody.

Gibbs, of course, made sure that he would be able to interrogate the bastard.

"C'mon, we're going to the hospital," Gibbs said, taking the keys out of his pants pocket. The hospital was more than 15 minutes away. They made it there in seven.

~~~ Back at the Original Crime Scene ~~~

Ducky heard the musical sound of Beethoven, realizing it was his cell phone ringing; he pulled it out of his front pocket and looked at the caller I.D. He immediately pressed 'accept' and put the phone to his ear.

"Ah, Jethro, I was starting to worry, you and McGee had both left so hastily without a word before –"

"_Tony's been shot, Duck,_" Gibbs said.

Ducky paused, "Oh, dear…"

"_Yeah,_" Gibbs answered, with his one word answers as usual.

"What hospital?" Ducky asked, ignoring the questioning glance Palmer sent him.

"_Bethesda_."

"Mr. Palmer and I will be there momentarily."

"_Don't rush, Duck,_" Gibbs said, "_They took him to the OR, it's gonna be a long surgery, I can tell."_

Ducky sighed, "Yes, well, I'll come and see if I may be able to get you any more information on dear Anthony."

"_Thanks, Duck._"

"No problem, Jethro, no problem," Ducky said and hung up the phone. Ducky looked up and noticed Palmer's strange look.

"Drive us to Bethesda," Ducky told him, throwing the keys to him (which Palmer barely managed to catch), "And I swear, if you get us lost, I will disembowel you."

**AN: And that is Chapter 3! Please review so I have some clue on how I'm doing on this fic. XD**

**Thanks to all who read! Means a lot. :)**

**~ Goddess of the Flock (Jamie)**


	4. Ani ohevet otcha

**AN: Hey people! I meant to update earlier but you know… life gets in the way sometimes. But here's the long awaited Chapter 4. PS: This is a Tiva fic, so if you don't like that pairing… stop reading from here. XD**

**Chapter 4**

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby yelled, running as fast as a girl in big black platform boots could.

Gibbs sighed, "Hey, Abs."

"I left bowling early cause you said it was an emergency and to come to the hospital quickly. I left as soon as I could, we were in the fifth frame, Sister Rosita really had her game going on. But since you said hospital I _knew_ it had to be important because no one just goes to the hospital for fun, unless of course you're one of those crazy people that only _think_ they're sick when they're really not! Those people are kinda creepy, you know- "

"Abs," Gibbs sighed again, "It's Tony-"

"Tony? Is he okay? Where is he? Did the plague come back? What happened?-" Abby was once again cut off, this time by Gibbs gently putting his index finger on her lips.

"Abby, Tony was shot today, twice," Gibbs told her calmly.

Her big eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, "Is he okay? How's our Tony-boy, Gibbs?"

"We don't know how he is yet."

"We don't know yet?" Abby screamed.

"Abs, sit down," Gibbs said.

Abby reluctantly sat down, crossing her arms over her chest. Gibbs smirked slightly at her position before sitting down in the chair next to her, putting on a serious face.

Abby looked at him expectantly.

"He was shot twice, as I said before, in the chest while he went after Ziva who was interviewing neighbors," Gibbs said, "He… stopped breathing while we were there. All I know now is that he's in surgery."

Tears cascaded down Abby's face as she pulled Gibbs towards her, hugging him tightly. She stuffed her face in his shoulder, "Tell me he's gonna be okay, Gibbs," she said.

Gibbs remained silent.

Abby pulled away and punched him hard in the arm, anger flaring in her big eyes, "He's going to be okay, Gibbs!" She said as more and more tears started streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Gibbs pulled her into another hug, "Shh, Abs, he's going to be fine," he said and kissed her temple.

Abby nodded into his shoulder, "He has to be, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and remained silent.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

Timothy McGee and Ziva David both walked back into the waiting room. Ziva had once cup of hot tea and sat down without a word next to Gibbs. McGee wordlessly handed one of the coffees in his hands to Gibbs and sat down next to Ziva.

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky said, entering the waiting room with Palmer not far behind.

Gibbs stood up and shook Ducky's hand, "Hey, Duck."

Ducky patted Gibbs' shoulder and Gibbs sat back down.

"Any news on Anthony, Jethro?"

Gibbs said nothing and shook his head.

Ducky sighed, "I'll see what I can do," he said and walked behind two double doors.

Gibbs took a long sip of his usual black coffee that McGee had given him, "Oh, thanks for the coffee, Tim."

_Thanks? Tim?_

McGee shook his head, the feeling of how serious this actually was finally hitting him like an 18-wheeler truck.

"No problem, Boss."

And the team remained silent.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

The next time they saw Ducky was about three hours, and ten coffees later.

Ducky walked back out the same double doors he had entered before; he was now wearing light blue scrubs with bright red blood splattered across the shirt.

The whole team immediately shot up out of their seats and made a semi circle around the front of Ducky.

Ducky sighed, "Let's take a seat, shall we?"

"We've been sitting for three and a half hours, Duck," Gibbs said to him lowly.

Ducky nodded, "Very well," he took a deep breath, "Dear Anthony is stable," relief flooded the team's faces and Ziva's heart finally started beating again, "But, he is not out of the woods yet. As you know, Anthony was shot twice. While it looked as if both hit his chest, while in reality one bullet hit his shoulder, which we were able to remove without complications. It will be fine with physical therapy. The other bullet is what caused the other issues. The bullet entered his lung and left no exit wound, we were able to remove is successfully in the operation, but soon after we removed it, we lost Anthony on the table, but were able to revive him.

"Since Anthony's bout with the plague, at the moment he's at a great risk for pneumonia which could cause major complications on his already scarred lungs. Anthony is also hooked up to a ventilator at the moment. He can barely, if not at all, breathe on his own at the time. Anthony is in room 403 in the Intensive Care Unit."

The team stared at Ducky blankly, still digesting all the information they had just received. Tears were steadily streamed down Abby's cheeks. Ziva's face was showing real emotion, devastation, worry, throwing her no-emotion-Mossad-training out the window.

McGee was staring at the stainless hospital floor, not bearing to look up and look at anyone else's face, not wanting anyone to see his.

Gibbs was the first to recover, "Overall prognosis?"

"Anthony is a fighter, as we all came to learn, Jethro. I have high hopes that he will recover, though it will be quite a long and tiring battle."

Gibbs nodded.

"Only two can go in and see him at a time," Ducky told them.

"McGee, Abby," Gibbs said, nodding towards Ducky.

It was Ducky's turn to nod, "I'll show them to Anthony's room," Ducky said, patting McGee's back, "Oh, where is Mr. Palmer?"

"Sent him home, he looked tired," Gibbs answered.

Ducky nodded and led a hysterical Abby and a shaken McGee towards a different set of double doors, hearing Ducky's mumbled words of, "Don't be alarmed by the amount of equipment…"

Gibbs and Ziva sat back down. Gibbs ran his fingers through his silver hair and Ziva sat down staring at her hands, twiddling her thumbs.

"I know, Ziva."

Ziva's head shot up, "What do you know exactly, Gibbs?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ziver."

Ziva shook her head, "I do no know what you are talking about, Gibbs."

"Ziva, I know about – "

Ducky re-entered the waiting room, Abby was more hysterical than before, clinging onto McGee's arm while his other was gently patting her on the back.

"That was quick," Gibbs mumbled before getting up to talk to Ducky.

"I'm going to take Abigail and Timothy home, it's been a long day for everyone," Ducky said, "I'm sure you will be capable of finding Anthony's room?"

Gibbs nodded as the trio left the room and the hospital. He and Ziva got up, in search of room 403 in ICU.

They easily found the ICU and after walking for a bit they finally found it. Room 403.

Ziva dove into the room, ignoring all the machines attacked to Tony, just the fact that he was there, alive, was enough for her. She took the seat next to his bed, putting her elbows on his bed and grabbing his hand, she brought it to her mouth and kissed it lightly, before saying something in Hebrew into it, "_Ani ohevet otcha_."

Gibbs remained where he was, leaning slightly against the doorway to Tony's room. He was hypnotized by the mechanic rise and fall of Tony's chest.

It was utterly silent, except for the hiss of Tony's ventilator, and he was just able to make out what Ziva had whispered into Tony's hand.

"I've been learning some Hebrew, Ziva," Gibbs said, leaving the doorway and gently taking the seat next to Ziva beside Tony's bed.

Ziva, still gripping Tony's hand, said, "This is what you were talking about before, yes?"

Gibbs nodded, "Are you ever going to tell him when he's conscious?"

Ziva shook her head, "I cannot, Gibbs. It goes against your rules – "

"Screw my rules!" Gibbs yelled softly, if that was possible, "Now give me a real reason."

"I have none, Gibbs."

"Then what's the problem?"

Ziva put Tony's lax hand to her cheek, "I cannot lose another person I love, Gibbs."

"And you won't."

Ziva nodded and stared at Tony and suddenly shook her head, "This is not Tony," she said, "Tony is full of life, energetic. He does not… not move."

"I know," Gibbs said.

They were both quiet for a moment.

"I love him, Gibbs."

"I know that too."

**AN: And that is Chapter 4! I thought it was alright! I liked the ending with Ziva and Tony. Well we now know that Ziva loves Tony, but does he feel the same? Is Tony ever going to recover? And why the hell did that guy attempt to capture Ziva and almost killed Tony?**

**Well, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Maybe sooner if you review… **

**Heh.**

**Until next time!**

**~ Goddess of the Flock (Jamie)**


	5. Medical School

**AN: Hey-o people! My apologies for it taking so long to update. Hurt my leg, and… other crap happened. You know… life. XD**

**But, ANYWAY.**

**The NCIS season finale. HOLY CRAP ON A STICK. I won't give away any spoilers for those of you who haven't seen it, but if anyone wants to discuss what happened, I'm more than happy to spazz with you. :D**

**Now then, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

In the next hours, Ziva never left Tony's side and she barely let go of his hand. Gibbs hadn't left either, but had just left the hospital to go across the street and get some coffee, leaving saying that "Hospital coffee is just mud with water."

Either way, Gibbs desperately needed the coffee, not having it in at least an hour, and was stressed, the day's events were finally catching up to him, easily exhausting him.

Now, Ziva was alone, still clutching his lax hand.

Ziva watched the mechanical rise and fall of his chest as the ventilator forced air into his scarred lungs. The hiss the machine gave was both relaxing, and unnerving. It meant that Tony was, in fact, alive, and… maybe not healthy, but alive, still with Ziva. Yet, unnerving because of the small fact that Tony needed the ventilator in the first place, that Tony was actually hurt right now, and wasn't his usual energetic overly hyper self.

Ziva had a sudden thought, and was glad Tony had gotten the plague before her time, while Kate was still alive. She didn't know how she'd react to seeing him, drowning in his own lungs. Ziva wouldn't be able to stand to see him so… sick, vulnerable. It wasn't the Tony she knew and… loved.

Ziva remembered that McGee had said that he almost died, only a 15% survival rate.

She laughed quietly, only Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo would beat those odds. Only Tony. No one else.

Ziva sighed and brought his hand up to her lips again, kissing his knuckles softly. Ziva was bringing his hand back down from her face, when she swore she thought his finger twitched. She stopped.

"Tony?"

No response.

She shook her head, _I only imagined it._

Ziva felt the slightest pressure on her hand.

"Tony?" She asked again.

Another hand squeeze, harder than the first. Ziva immediately hit the nurse's button.

"Tony? Wake up, Tony."

Another hand squeeze.

"Open your eyes, Tony," she gently encouraged.

The smallest sliver of emerald green peeked through his heavy eye lids. Ziva's hand went to his cheek and her thumb caressed it his cheekbone.

His eyes opened a little more and looked as if he was about to say something, but it was an obvious struggle. He ended up choking on the ventilator stuck down his throat.

The nurse chose that perfect time to enter the room, she quickly dashed over to Tony's side.

"Hi, Agent DiNozzo, my name's Kathy," the nurse said with a nice smile, "Okay, on three, I want you to cough as hard as you can, we'll get this out of you, alright?" Kathy winked and put her hands on the ventilator sticking out of his mouth.

"Okay… one… two… three!"

Tony coughed hard and Kathy slid the ventilator out of his throat. She put it to the side and poured Tony a cup of water, as he was still coughing very hard, with Ziva gently patting his back.

Tony eagerly grabbed the cup and stuffed the straw into his mouth, sucking greedily as the cold liquid cooled his burning throat. Kathy put her hand on the cup and gently took it away, "Slowly… you don't need a stomachache too," she said, and brought the cup back to his mouth.

Tony nodded slowly and followed her advice, drinking slowly until the cup was almost empty, though Tony's throat still felt dry.

Tony breathed deeply and leaned back to lay down, when a sharp pain shot through his chest. His hand went to his chest suddenly, and his knuckles turned white as he gripped his hospital gown. Through the daze, he felt Ziva's soft fingers running through his hair.

"Those stitches will come out soon," Kathy said and helped him lay back down, "Some pain medication might do you some good too, Agent DiNozzo."

"… Tony," Tony corrected her with a hoarse voice.

Kathy smiled again, "Well alright, Tony."

Tony smiled a smaller, and a little more pained version, of the DiNozzo Smile, and Kathy said she'd go get his doctor and walked out of Tony's room, closing the door quietly behind.

Tony lolled his head over in Ziva's direction, his voice soft he said, "Why, hello there, Ziva."

Ziva smiled, the first real smile the whole day, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Ziva menacingly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm a tad less than fine."

Ziva's eyes lost their menace, but were still narrowed.

"Okay! Fine! I don't feel… my best," Tony said. "That's as far as I'll go though!" He said with finality.

Ziva nodded her head, "Good enough."

Tony sighed, and adjusted himself on the hospital bed, in a futile attempt to get more comfortable, he eventually just gave up.

"How long have you been here?"

"As long as you have been, hours," she answered simply.

Tony shook his head, and gave himself a mental head slap, as the shaking of his head worsened his headache. Now that Tony thought about it, giving himself a head slap wouldn't help much either…

"You didn't have to do that…"

"I know," Ziva told him, "I wanted to. I have become quite the worry pimple."

Tony chuckled, "Wart, Ziva."

Ziva cocked her head to the side, wondering if she should be offended or not.

"Worry wart," he elaborated, "not worry pimple."

"… Oh," Ziva said and smiled slightly. This was most definitely still Tony.

Tony was starting to get tired, why he was tired after all he did was sleep, he had no idea, but all he knew was that he didn't want to go to sleep. Not yet. Not while Ziva was still there. But Tony couldn't stop his eye lids start to weigh at least 2000 pounds, and for Ziva to notice.

Ziva ran her fingers through his soft brown hair again, not realizing it was making Tony's job of staying awake much harder.

"Mmm…"

"Go to sleep, Tony," Ziva gently ordered.

Tony nodded, slowly and sleepily, his eye lids finally dropping close.

"I will leave if you want, Tony," Ziva told him.

Tony shook his head slowly, as green poked through his eye lids again, "No… stay…"

Ziva smiled, "I will need to figure out a way to get comfortable in this chair, then."

Again Tony shook his head, leaving Ziva confused.

"You can sleep in my bed…" Tony more or less mumbled to her.

Ziva assumed that in his half-asleep phase, he wasn't even a little aware of what he was saying, but Ziva sure as hell wouldn't argue with his request. She gently climbed onto the bed at Tony's side, and rested her head on his good shoulder. It made a good pillow, Ziva thought to herself.

Ziva assumed Tony was asleep, and she was finally letting herself wind down and letting her eyes close, when she heard Tony mumble, "… Love you… Zee…" and then his breathing evened out, and quiet snores told Ziva that he was definitely asleep this time.

But, still knowing he was asleep, she whispered back, "I love you too, Tony," and finally letting the exhaustion of the day catch up to her, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When Tony and Ziva woke up, they would realize it was the best sleep they've gotten in…

Ever.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

From the small rectangular window in Tony's door, Gibbs looked into the scene displaying in front of him. Ziva's Mossad façade completely gone, tucked next to Tony's side, sleeping with a small smile on her face with Tony's arm holding her tightly to him, almost protectively.

Gibbs smiled, and drank some of the coffee he just got and left the window to go home and take a long, hot shower.

Gibbs left, got in his car, and drove home, where he did take that hot shower.

But what Gibbs didn't know, is that someone else looked into Anthony DiNozzo's hospital room, through the same exact rectangular window. Not even minutes after Gibbs had left.

The man watched Anthony DiNozzo, the way he still had trouble breathing, his shoulder still messed up.

The man smiled sickly, and walked towards the doctor's lounge, some poor guy was about to lose their scrubs.

He always did want to go to medical school.

**AN: dun… dun… DUUUUN.**

**Okay, I really liked the ending honestly. Very intense. I won't keep you guys waiting too long (hopefully) for the next chapter!**

**As always, please send back some feedback! And remember, review or PM if you want to spazz over the season finale too. :D**

**~ Goddess of the Flock (Jamie)**


	6. Die A Hero

**AN: Okay. I give you all permission to go all Ziva-crazy on me and just… kill me. Just, right there. Take out a gun, and shoot me. Kill me 18 different ways with a paper clip. Make Ziva proud. Sigh, I really am sorry bout the non-updating thing going on. But tomorrow's literally the last day of school. SUMMER! Therefore, more updating, since I'm not really a 'camp person.' Yeah, not my style.**

**MOVING ON.**

**Here's the long awaited chapter that I finally found the time to finish. Yay!**

**Chapter 6**

"Excuse me?" Dr. Ross said.

"You heard me. Gimme your scrubs. I don't wanna hurt anyone more than necessary," the man said. He held out his bare hand, waiting for the doctor to hand over his scrubs.

Dr. Ross shook his head, "I don't have time for this. Leave, or I'm calling security. I have patients I need to see."

The man's eyes widened for a second and a smile crept onto his face, "Is Anthony DiNozzo one of those patients?"

The middle-aged doctor said tightly, "I can't divulge any of that information to you, now leave. Security is just a button away," he threatened.

The man reached into his jacket, the sick smile remaining on his face, that just easily told him that this Dr. Ross was Anthony DiNozzo's physician. Perfect. He laughed a horrible laugh that made your stomach twist, "Oh, I don't think you'll be calling security any time soon."

Dr. Ross lunged for the phone against the wall next to him, but the man was quick and anticipated him to do just that.

The man grabbed the doctor easily, and held his arms behind his back. _This was all just too easy…_ the man thought. He reached back into his jacket, and pulled out the 6 inch knife he had been hiding there. Dr. Ross was still struggling, and the man didn't know why he didn't just give up already, it was already over.

The man whispered into his ear, "Give. Me. Your. Scrubs. Any funny business while doing so, well," he laughed, "This knife isn't the only thing I'm hiding in this jacket."

Dr. Ross nodded slightly, and the man let go of him and pushed him to the other side of the room, away from the phone. He quickly undressed out of his scrubs, wearing only an under shirt and black boxers underneath. He wordlessly handed the pile of clothes to the man.

The man smiled again, "Now, was that hard?"

The doctor shook his head and turned away from the man.

The man who was standing in the very back of the room, clutched the scrubs tightly in his hands and started walking towards the door.

About to grab the handle, he suddenly turned around, Dr. Ross remained turned around, staring out a nearby window.

The man silently walked over to the doctor, slit his throat, and watched as the doctor fell to the ground, a pool of blood slowly starting to spill out of his neck.

The man sighed contently, "Thanks for the scrubs buddy."

He walked out of the doctor's lounge.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

"Jello!" Tony said excitedly as Kathy the nurse gave him the small cup filled with the red jello.

Kathy laughed as Tony grabbed the small plastic spoon from her hand and starting devouring the little food.

"Tony, slow down," Ziva said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tony turned his head to quickly look at her, with no intention of slowing his eating. Ziva glared at him. He sighed dramatically and took one spoonful as if in slow motion. Ziva shook her head at him and leaned back in her chair.

Kathy told him that his doctor would be here to see him in a few minutes and quietly left, off to check over another patient.

She left, and the room was left in silence. Neither Tony nor Ziva had talked about them sleeping together. Well, not _that_ sleeping together. The literal sleeping together.

Tony cleared his throat, in an attempt to lessen the awkward air. It only made it worse.

"How's your… um, jelly?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

Tony couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, "Jell_o_, Ziva. Jello, is this stuff," he gestured to his cup, "_jelly_ is the stuff you use to make PB&J. That's what the 'J' stands for."

"But, isn't PBJ a channel on TV?"

"That's _PBS_, Ziva."

Ziva shook her head, "There are too many acronyms in the world."

Tony nodded in agreement, "Won't argue there. NCIS, JAG, CIA, FBI, NSA, the list goes on."

And then… the silence continued.

"Ever see… _The Dark Knight_?" Tony asked her.

Ziva looked up, "Actually, no."

Tony beamed at her, "It's great! You would love it, lots of violence. See, The Joker, played by Heath Ledger – such a shame he died right? He was great – well, he's killing all these people because Batman, played by Christian Bale – he's a great actor too, I remember watching him when he was only like, 13 in _Empire of the Sun_, well The Joker is killing all these people until Batman takes off his mask and shows Gotham who he is, which causes a whole mess of issues and…"

Ziva let Tony ramble on about the movie, which in fact, did sound pretty good. She watched as his eyes lit up whenever he mentioned a particular part in the movie he loved, or an actor or actress he apparently liked.

"But the whole movie basically revolves around this one quote the guy Harvey Dent says in the beginning, 'You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.' Nice quote, don't you think?"

Ziva smiled, "Yes, I like it very much actually."

Tony smiled in return, "You know… we should… watch it one day, once I get out of here, you can swing by my apartment and watch it."

"I would like that Tony." Ziva said seriously.

"It's a date!—I mean—" Tony was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo," the doctor said as he walked in, "My name is Dr. Ross and I will be your physician for your remainder of your time here."

"Yeah, speaking of which doc," Tony said, "when _do_ I get out of here?"

The doctor smiled, and Ziva couldn't help but put her investigative skills to work, something did not seem right about this man.

"Well, we'll see after this little check up, alright?" Dr. Ross compromised.

Tony nodded, "Well, alright."

"Now then," the doctor cleared his throat, "You will need to leave the room, miss."

Ziva stood up, "I am not leaving."

"She's not leaving," Tony said with her.

Dr. Ross sighed, "You have no choice, I'm sorry, but it's mandatory. The quicker you leave, the quicker we can get started, and the quicker you can come back, okay?" He smiled again.

Ziva sighed, "I'll see you in a bit Tony, hm?"

He nodded and watched as she left the room, the door closing softly behind her.

Tony leaned back, "So doc, how are—"

Dr. Ross whipped around, "Shut up Agent DiNozzo, and let me do my job." He smiled sickly and jabbed a needle into Tony's leg while he wasn't paying attention.

"What the hell!" Tony yelled.

"Oh, calm down Anthony, and go to sleep. You will be waking up to many surprises…" he said, and Tony couldn't help but feel drowsier and drowsier by the millisecond.

Before he knew it, Tony was out cold.

The man laughed, "Oh, Anthony, you will have many surprises to wake up to."

**AN: Well, I hope this chapter was good for waiting so long! Things are starting to heat up. I'll update as soon as I can! Promise.**

**Well, now I'm in the mood to watch The Dark Knight. Damn.**

**Ah well, I'll figure something out. :P**

**~ Goddess of the Flock (Jamie)**


	7. Smile

**AN: Hey people! I'm baaaaaaack! And I have a new chapter in store :) I've been a bit addicted to Tumblr lately, so sorry that this chapter is a little late! I hope you like it! :D**

**Chapter 7**

Ziva sighed heavily. What was taking so long? She continued pacing up and down the hallway in front of Tony's door. She couldn't see anything through the window on his door, as the doctor must've covered it. She was wringing her hands, about to lunge for the doorknob.

"Going somewhere, Ziver?"

Ziva turned around at once, "No, Gibbs."

Gibbs had a small smirk on his face, "I didn't think so."

Ziva gave him an exasperated look before plopping down in one of the chairs outside Tony's door. She kept fidgeting in the chair, seeming to not be able to find a comfortable position.

Gibbs sat down calmly beside her, "Relax," he simply said to her.

Ziva looked at him from the corner of her eye, about to protest that she _was_ calm, but then realized she wasn't. She was actually far from it. She sighed again and followed his advice. They sat in silence, Ziva anxiously sending glances to Tony's door.

The door suddenly burst open, and Ziva and Gibbs jumped to their feet. Dr. Ross was wheeling Tony out in his bed, Tony was unconscious.

"What happened?" Gibbs yelled at the doctor.

Dr. Ross held up his hands in mock surrender, "Nothing! He wouldn't let me examine him probably, so I gave him a mild sedative. I'm taking him to a test, now if you'll excuse me…" He tried to wheel Tony past them.

"What test?" Gibbs asked, standing in front of Tony's bed, blocking the path.

"… I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, you can see me listed as his next of kin," Gibbs told him.

Dr. Ross smiled suddenly, "Agent Gibbs. Pleasure to meet you then. I just want to do a quick blood check. It's not big deal really; you guys can wait for Tony in his room." He gestured to the room he just exited.

Gibbs hesitated.

Dr. Ross put up three fingers, "Scouts Honor."

Gibbs smiled a little, and gave the doctor a small nod. Dr. Ross smiled gratefully, and started wheeling Tony down the hall.

Ziva shook her head, "That man is petting me the wrong way."

Gibbs looked at her confused, "If you meant _rubbing_ me the wrong way, I feel the same."

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, and started walking into Tony's room, and took the chair she was sitting in previously. Gibbs took the chair next to her again.

They waited.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

The smile wiped off the man's face just as quickly as it appeared. His eyes narrowing, he looked down at his 'patient.' It looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. That wouldn't last for long…

The man chuckled, thinking about what would happen to this man later in the evening.

He continued walking through the hospital hallway, nodding politely at other doctors and nurses he passed, and was soon at the abandoned back exit.

The man kicked open the door, and roughly pushed Tony's bed out the door, and towards a big black van.

"Here you go, pretty boy," the man said as he opened up the back doors to the van, and lifted Tony's upper body off the bed, literally throwing the top half of his body into the van. Tony hit his head hard on the floor of the van, if he wasn't out cold before, he sure as hell was now. 

The man slammed the door and made his way to the front of the van. He got in and quickly sped off out of the hospital parking lot, not bothering to put on his seatbelt. They were soon on the main highway, heading farther and farther away from the hospital.

The man turned around for a second, but then focused his eyes on the road, "We're gonna have some fun tonight, Anthony," he told the unconscious man.

The man smiled and continued driving.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

A loud, piercing scream was enough to make Ziva and Gibbs run full speed towards the sound. After turning right at the end of a hallway, they found the source of the scream. It was from a woman and she was standing at the entrance of the doctor's lounge.

Gibbs immediately pulled out his badge and walked up to the woman that screamed, she was obviously going into some sort of shock.

"Ma'am we're federal agents, what's going on?" Gibbs asked her quickly.

She was hyperventilating, "I-i-in there," she pointed into the doctor's lounge, "He's- he's dead."

More doctors were gathering around now, Gibbs and Ziva pushed their way through into the doctor's lounge. They found a man's body in the middle of the lounge, a pool of blood around his head. His throat was slit.

Gibbs bent down to look closer at the wound, and pulled out his cell phone, "Duck. Come to the hospital."

"_Is Anthony alright?"_

"He's fine Duck, get McGee too, we've got a crime scene."

"_Oh dear."_

Gibbs hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. The man was in his boxers and under shirt only; he might've been in here getting his scrubs.

Gibbs got up and walked to the petrified woman, "Do you know who he is?"

The woman nodded, "Robert…"

Gibbs put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Did Robert have a last name?"

Again, she nodded, "Ross."

Ziva looked up, "Ross?" She repeated.

"Yes miss," the woman replied, obviously calming down a little bit.

"Can one of you people go get me your supervisor?" Gibbs asked loudly. The surrounding doctors all scattered, in search of their boss. 

Soon after a short woman with jet black hair in a tight bun behind her head walked up to Gibbs and Ziva, "What in the world happened?" She asked, attempting to look into the doctor's lounge, which Gibbs and Ziva were standing in front of.

"How many Dr. Ross's are there in this hospital?" Ziva asked at once.

The woman blinked, confused, "Only the one I know of, Robert. Oh God, is Robert-?" The woman's eyes were quickly becoming watery.

Ziva was gone, almost running to the front desk, "Who is Anthony DiNozzo's doctor?"

The receptionist looked up at her, "I can't give you that information."

"Damn it! I am a federal agent, I will not ask again," Ziva threatened.

The woman's eyes widened, and her long fingers started typing quickly on her keyboard, "Anthony DiNozzo? His doctor is Robert Ross."

Ziva's eyes moved back and forth quickly and she turned, only to run into Gibbs.

"That man wasn't Tony's doctor," They said at the same time.

~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~N~C~I~S~~

Tony slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed the lack of antiseptic smell, and how the bright white walls were a dark gray. The clean air was now muggy and heavy, weighing down on Tony.

Tony lifted his head, and soon discovered that his hands and feet were bound. He turned his body over, and was immediately face-to-face with the smiling face of his doctor. Tony suppressed a surprised yelp.

"Hello Anthony, it's nice to see you awake," he said quietly.

"Who are you?" Tony whispered.

The man smiled wider and moved his mouth to Tony's ear and whispered, "Your worst nightmare."

The man came back into Tony's view and Tony struggled to get farther from the man, not succeeding, "What do you want?" Tony yelled at him.

The man's smile disappeared, "I want you to feel my pain."

Tony was completely confused.

"Your pain—" Tony started, but the man covered his mouth with his hand, "You'll find out soon enough Anthony."

He dropped Tony's head, and it hit the ground hard, he let out a low groan.

The man was smiling again.

Tony blinked quickly, feeling something in his eyes. He realized it was sweat pouring into them from his forehead. Tony was getting hot. _Really_ hot. Before he knew it, his whole body was sweating, and he was half rolling on the ground from the discomfort.

He heard the man laughing in the background, but then a pain so great erupted in his head. It felt like a thousand hammers were hitting every inch of his skull. It felt like there was something in his brain, desperately trying to get out, but by doing that, he had to rip open his head.

Tony's scream soon drowned out the man's continuous laughter.

**AN: Oh… wow. I'm evil. :D Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't really think Tony did…**

**Please review and tell me how it is so far! Thanks! :D**


End file.
